


Remain In Light

by frogfarm



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Dracula's gone, and the castle is theirs. Mina's coming to learn that Lucy would do anything for her.





	Remain In Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash Kink Meme 2017: Mina/Lucy, first time

_first blood_

Lucy's petulance is downright endearing. "He's already tasted you."

Mina giggles, draping her arms about the other woman's shoulders. "Not all of me."

"Harlot." The shudder of Lucy's dear plump little body under her voluminous skirts, the tremor in her voice, emboldens Mina past all previous madness. Their very survival is a miracle, and one not to be squandered.

She shivers at the sensation of lips at her throat, the faintest caress of razor-sharp fangs. Clutching the back of Lucy's head, she tilts back her own to expose the full and vulnerable length of her neck.

"Do it," she whispers. Still nothing, and she pulls down, stroking that sweet-smelling hair until with a moan teeth sink into her flesh. The world spins and rights itself again and again, shrinking inward until the only real thing left is the center of her universe, the woman in her arms.

She comes to with a bag of smelling salts under her nose, the fear in Lucy's eyes plain as day as she finds herself gathered in a crushing embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Mina returns the hug, ignoring the stab of pain, the wet trickle down her chest.

"Never."  


* * *

  
_first kiss_

Since the count was vanquished they've explored the castle top to bottom, the better to know the true scope of their inheritance. The dungeons below are not so easily penetrated, being far more extensive than their initial estimation. Mina knows there is nothing to fear, not with Lucy at her side, and it only makes her petty fears all the more shameful. She quashes them as best she can, lays in a good set of supplies including multiple flint and torch. But every step is still a terror, and when a misplaced step sends her over the edge, into the abyss, she can't utter a sound. Then Lucy is slamming into her, one arm wrapping about her with inhuman strength, their bodies pressed together so tight as to be one flesh as they hang there, swinging back and forth by that slender rope.

She thinks she can breathe again, or at least swallow, when they're back on solid ground. Mina turns to apologize but Lucy's arms envelop her once more, and she would protest but for the look in those bloodshot eyes, the light pink streams coursing down those pale cheeks. Then Lucy is leaning forward, lips flushed and swollen, her hands rising to Mina's face and the thought of what's about to happen nearly makes her poor heart burst.

The reality is even better.  


* * *

  
_first fuck_

While most of her memories grow fainter every day, the few that remain stand out with vivid intensity. In particular those hesitant, awkward fumblings in Jonathan's bedchamber, the brief and clumsy explorations of the enthusiastic sort engaged in solely by the young and foolish. But the fire that now roars in her belly seems to eclipse these by far. Though the thought of their love bearing no fruit of its own is a sad one, Mina cannot bring herself to fully cross over, to forever join her lover in eternal darkness. And it is Lucy's tearful acceptance which serves as the final proof of her love, in Mina's eyes; gives her the courage to offer herself up right then and there, ripe for the taking. It takes Lucy another day and a night to compose herself to her own satisfaction, which is frustrating enough. Mina does her best to be understanding, but when the vampire's reticence threatens to undo her, it's time for more drastic measures, forcing her way naked into Lucy's chamber, throwing the other woman down on the bed and leaping upon her like a wild animal, devouring her with kisses. Lucy's hands tremble as clever fingers find her open and ready, sinking into softness, her amazement reflected in those luminous eyes by candlelight. But even this is only the beginning, and it doesn't take long before they've learned how to devour each other in a whole new way, and by the time the sun peeks over the parapets and Mina hastily draws the curtain to, they both know beyond a shadow of a doubt.

There's no going back.


End file.
